The Hurt Behind Your Eyes
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Still trapped in the past, Chris Redfield is left to struggle between duty and unresolved tragedies when Jill Valentine makes a request for help on a mission to gain Intel on whoever is behind the new bioterrorist attack. As dreams and memories start melding together, Jill begins to realize that the S.O.U. Captain may be more unstable than any of them thought. Nivanfield.
1. What Dreams May Come

Anti-C.

It had taken time to make, and an even more sufficient amount of it to create enough so it could be spread as far as possible. It had potentially saved hundreds that gradually expanded into thousands from being infected, but it hadn't been enough. There was always something more that hung over the heads of the B.S.A.A. like a looming shadow or an incoming storm, ready to drench them deep from head to toe until it inevitably swallowed them entirely. Although Anti-C had effectively lowered possible casualties through elimination of future infection, there were simply too many people in too many places to cover. It left them at risk; and beyond that, there was never any full proof way to tell exactly how many C-Virus infectees still existed to date. As it was, remnants of them remained scattered across multiple Countries in wait to present a greater threat than the last.

It was a giant loophole that led the B.S.A.A. around in countless circles, always ending where they started and having to repeat events again and again in a war they could never truly win. At most they set a balance for humanity, trying to keep things strong and stable against the weight of new viruses that only sought to twist and mutilate; to _destroy_. It was chaotic and unending, but they held a strong line and kept firm.

That was precisely what had led the newly reformed Alpha to their current predicament. Once again, there had been more sightings of BOWs that spread like wildfire, and the B.S.A.A. was fairly quick to jump on the matter; it started with the deployment of SOA Jill Valentine to investigate the situation, but escalated to the point of requiring the assistance of an entire unit. The situation had been much more dire than they'd first thought. Jill had managed to rummage around on the mission for weeks at a time until she'd stumbled upon the schematics for a secret facility, too large for her to tackle alone. That was where Alpha came in, with orders to rendezvous with her just outside the city, barely a few miles off from where they'd be headed.

Jill however had been delayed - she'd contacted the soldiers with the news and that the few hour hold-up would have to be lengthened into an entire night; apologies included. Apparently, she'd found some last minute Intel she wanted to gather before making way to them. That left the unit to hunker down and wait in an old abandoned cabin just on the outskirts of their destination.

It was late; most of the men were curled in on themselves atop the floorboards, left to snore softly in their sleep with little attention given to the cobwebs that encircled the walls and furniture, or the layers of dust on each surface. They were soldiers; it was a minor inconvenience, and little more than that as they'd all brushed it aside rather quickly without complaint. In the far corner, it was only the SOU Captain who had found himself still awake; sleep had only ever come briefly, and each time it was overcome with raging nightmares that tore at his own sanity. Chris sat with both legs bent in upward curls, left arm flat against one surface of a knee while his right elbow perched itself over the other, gloved fingers tucked tightly against the skin of his face. It was always the quiet that riddled him through with holes in the heart.

A meaty left fist kept closed over the weight in its grip, as if afraid of losing the single remaining piece of a man that had made himself little more than a painful memory. Nights were always the worst; when everyone else settled into their restful little dreams without much of a sound but for the soft breathing and heavy silence that hid behind it, making itself known only after each intake of breath just before an exhale. It gave Chris all the time in the world to think and reflect on all the things that haunted him, weaving their way over his shoulders like a tight blanket that slowly squeezed his life away.

The faces of former teammates from Edonia; they'd always been there, always reminded him of their absence in the scheme of reality outside the depths of his mind. Then there were the ones from China, all lost to a thirst for vengeance that drove him into carelessness. He'd thought he finally put those ghosts to rest through the aid of his ATL who persistently demanded he become more than he was, that he kept fighting instead of running away. But that was before the events that took place in the wretched Neo-Umbrella underwater facility. It gave birth to an entirely different ghost of the past in his nightmares, all of them shifting through his mind's view in shades of hazel eyes and storming currents of electricity.

During missions, he'd allow himself the denial of what happened by temporarily brushing the memory to the back of his mind where it would stay, almost erased, until the quiet set in or the dreams took over. He needed that focus, that drive to keep himself from falling back into that old drunken stupor he'd been in long ago. Piers wouldn't have wanted that, he knew. The mission, the fight; saving as many lives as he could from approaching danger. That's what he lived for, what Piers had _saved_ him for. He only wished he could have returned the favor.

Chris sucked in a deep breath and held it there, eyes shut tight behind the flesh of his palm as he struggled with the emotions that coiled around him like a parasite. The balled fist of his left hand gripped tighter around the fabric he held firmly within as he finally allowed himself to exhale. His arm shifted and raised from it's position where he moved it closer so he could gaze down onto it with recently opened eyes. He finally relented his hold by uncurling his fingers, bit by bit the shadows from his digits peeled away to reveal the B.S.A.A. logo stitched perfectly together underneath a trail of red that coated the edges and part of the center in splatters. It stayed with him at all times since the day it was given to him seventeen months ago, the days since then had always drawn out long and hard, merciless.

But he kept going. For the sake of the younger man and everything he sacrificed, Chris Redfield never gave up the fight even after all it had cost him.

With another heavy exhale, this time in the form of a sigh that flared from his nostrils, the Captain reluctantly allowed his eyes to fall closed again as he rested his head back against the wall behind him. The hand that held the bloodied patch clutched the fabric near his chest where it felt more at home close to his heart. Whether he would have liked to admit it or not, the restless days had left him fatigued; he'd only slept when he had to, and the longer the silence dragged on the more lost he became from the touch of reality. He wasn't sure how long it had taken, but his breathing had gradually began to slow along with his heart rate, until inevitably the world around him closed itself off.

* * *

It started with a quiet drip, one after the next resounding in the distance. Barely audible, but constant. Somehow it was enough for the Captain to shift in place with eyes that fluttered open to glance around the room for the source. Seconds away from driving him mad, Chris finally saw it - in the center of the room, the ceiling was damp with water that slipped through a small crack in droplets that fell one by one into a puddle that rested where members of his team had been mere moments ago. His brow furrowed; Alpha was gone from sight without a trace or sound, only the echo from the water as it trailed downward from above.

Chris stepped forward, one hand outstretched to rest under the leaking water, forcing it into near silence as it instead collided down atop his gloved palm. Something wasn't right; it didn't feel normal or _natural_ there, and an eerie coil wove itself in his gut that caused his jaw to tense.

A splatter caught his attention and drew his thoughts away from his troubles momentarily. Brown eyes lowered to the floor, where the small puddle lay at his feet just as a second sputter resounded, then a third. Inches away from the small pool were blotches of water that led away from him, shaped too much like the bottom of bare feet for any comfort. Almost as if it was waiting for him, the moment his eyes had taken in the sight more footprints came to life in a steady trail shortly after, appearing seemingly from thin air as they made tracks toward a shut door; visibly beckoning him to follow.

The Captain hesitated at first. He should have been more concerned about his missing soldiers, he should have turned around and went the other way in search for them. But something was off; the world around him was unsettled and indifferent, somehow he didn't feel worry or paranoia despite the occurring events. In place of those emotions was instead a sense of confusion, and the drive to see more. As though tethered to the door on a shortening rope, ignoring what would have been his better judgement Chris found that his feet had begun to follow in the wake of the footprints until he stood before the closed door, watching as the handle dripped with water as though whatever had led him to it had already gone through.

Chris didn't wait this time. One hand rose to grasp hold of the knob and turn it until it opened. The moment the door was given the slightest pull, the weight of rushing water on the other side of it pushed through and flooded in with enough force to knock the Captain off his feet. The liquid closed in around him, quick to rise as it filled into the room. Chris didn't have time to think; his mind never sought to register how it was possible or how the current hadn't slipped through the cracks around and under the door beforehand. There was only a last intake of breath before the entire room was flooded in under a minute.

There were no pockets of air, no way to breathe and no method of escape. He was trapped, floating endlessly at the center of the room. Chris couldn't help the small shudder that trailed under his skin and down his spine, eyes shut tight as the water imprisoned him under its weight. It couldn't be real, he _knew_ it wasn't real. But it felt like it, and that made it even more terrifying.

"Don't be afraid, Captain."

That voice. It was the same one that haunted him daily; always there, always at the back of his mind. His eyes snapped open immediately to dart from side to side, looking - no, _longing_ - for the source of the sound. The was a ripple of movement that brushed behind him, "You can breathe." He was underwater! How could he? But as it was, his lungs could only last for so long without moving, without hungering for oxygen even where there was none. Unwillingly, he did as told and couldn't help the inhale that forced its way inside of him... Only, he wasn't drowning, he didn't suffocate. It was like breathing air still.

It wasn't real. Chris had to remind himself of that as he felt more ripples to his side, and a body swam out from behind him around to his front; familiar BDUs soaked to the skin, the trademark scarf wrapped tight in place along with strong, hazel eyes and an absence of any visible mutation. Even though the Captain could breathe, for a lengthy moment it had felt like he couldn't all over again. The perfect features of the man in front of him curved to form the smallest of smiles; welcoming but sad, and all together a rare sight to see. Chris swallowed, "Piers." The ability to breathe, to talk - somehow, it didn't seem as important anymore as the man before him.

"You shouldn't be here."

The older man wasn't even sure where 'here' was. Another dream? It would be the only logical possibility.

"Neither should you."

The reply to the Captain's statement had been a small shake of the head. Piers moved again, this time toward the door a short swim away where he paused to hover there by the frame and motioned for Chris to follow. Confused, the older man couldn't find it in himself to argue and pushed himself through the surrounding water toward his old partner. The moment Piers slipped through the opening, Chris was right behind him.

The world flashed around him, distorting into something different. He wasn't in water anymore, but instead in a small, enclosed space that brought a familiar pain back to his senses... No, no, he recognized the sight and turned to go back, to get away... But the door back to the room was gone. Instead, the small window of the escape pod was in its place before him and just like the time before, Piers was on the other side out of his reach and standing strong, just like he had seventeen months ago; not talking, just smiling. His arm was back to the way it was the last time the Captain had seen him; mutilated and deformed, buried deep under sparks of electricity.

Chris moved forward, hands tight to the window not at all different from before. Something inside him twisted until it cracked, he didn't need to relive that all over again, not after how deeply it cut him the first time. He was dangling at the edge of sanity and into the arms of helplessness as his world began to shatter piece by piece all over again.

"Damn it, Piers! Not again! Not this!" Just as it had been the first time it happened, the pounding of his fists against the barrier did nothing to damage it as the glass effectively blocked him off from what he cherished the most. He felt something under his skin, something inside the fast paced rhythm his heart had taken to, and he barely contained the wetness he felt at the edges of his eyes, so close to tears. Chris had told himself he could stay strong - he'd promised Piers night after night that he wouldn't give up. But being trapped there, stuck in a tormenting memory that forced itself on him like a predator shredding through their prey, nothing else seemed to matter.

No, no - there had to be another way, one he hadn't found before. He couldn't do this again.

"_Chris? Hey!_"

It was a different voice with a higher pitch and a softer undertone that echoed around the edges of the nightmare. But Chris didn't care, he didn't listen - he wouldn't let go. He clutched the sides of the window with eyes that stared on the outside, unable to turn away.

"_Come on, big guy. Let's go._"

Feminine, the sound cut through the air a second time, causing cracks in the scenery that shifted and blackened.

"You have to leave, Captain."

Chris didn't have time to react, to move, to breathe - the world around him shook, and once more he found himself stuck inside the pod as it shot backwards and away from Piers, enclosing him this time instead into a blinding light where the only audible sound was his own screaming.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder, a soft grip over his skin and yet it shook him insistently. Chris blinked his eyes opened, slitting them the moment he did to block out the sudden brightness. Jill's face settled in front of him, an almost teasing smile delicately tracing along the sides of her mouth. "There you are." Her hand gave a pat against his shoulder before it moved away and she rose to a stand, offering to help him up despite her small size compared to his.

Another nightmare. That's all it had been, Chris had to assure himself of that even as he still felt the flood of emotions fuel through is senses. At least he hadn't spoken in his sleep that time, it wouldn't have been the only time it had happened. He swallowed, hardening his features in an attempt to cover it up as he took her hand and allowed her to help. Chris shifted himself until he was back to his feet, lessening the stress on her smaller muscles by pushing his own weight up as she pulled. The moment they were both standing, Jill's smile was long gone. She knew; she always saw through him no matter how hard he tried to hide something. "You should talk to someone, Chris. It's been over a year and you haven't said a word about what happened." One of her hands rested at her hip. Still aware that the rest of Alpha hadn't been too far away in the room, her voice had kept low in volume.

Chris could feel the tension rise along his jawline. He respected what she was trying to do, but it simply wasn't something he wanted to discuss. "It's fine, Jill. As long as I'm focused on the mission, it won't be a bother." Was he running away again? He was certainly avoiding the past, still not able to come to terms with the events. He tried to cope with it, but something or another always rose up to drag him back down.

"Chris..." Jill was too persistent for her own good. It wasn't the first time they had a talk like that.

"We have our orders, Jill. Let's follow them." He was firm, but not angry. She had good intentions, even if he didn't want any of them. This time, Chris didn't give her a chance to stop him as he brushed past her and made a beeline toward the rest of his men, leaving Jill to stare after him as he slipped the B.S.A.A. patch from his fallen comrade into one of the pouches that adorned his vest. A heavy sigh slipped through Jill's parted lips as she shook her head and followed after him to the table where the rest of the men had already unfolded the schematics she brought.

The facility itself was huge, with almost too many entry points to cover. Jill glanced between each soldier before her eyes lowered back down to the papers spread out before them.

"There's four different entry points and all of them are heavily guarded, so it's too much for any one person to get in on their own. That's why I needed all of you. My thought is, we can split up into two separate teams with one of them used as a distraction, while the second unit slips through and gathers whatever data they can before it's wiped clean. They're already going to know we're coming, so the first group will lack any sense of surprise. The rooftop is the least guarded, which means they can be dropped off from a helicopter. That should draw enough attention to clear out the lower levels for the second team to move in from the back. It looks like any worthwhile data will be located somewhere down there, or in the mid levels."

Jill looked up, blue eyes once again passed between each soldier as she spoke. "I know it's risky, but from everything we've gathered so far, HQ thinks the Intel in there may be worth it. We still don't know who's behind the attacks. Rumor has it, there are hidden parts to the facility that don't show up on any known schematics, so we don't have a way of knowing what we'll find." There was some uncomfortable shuffling from several of the men nearby that didn't go unnoticed. Even Chris didn't like the direction things were headed in, "That plan has a lot of flaws, Jill. Are you sure about this?"

The woman sighed. She didn't like the situation anymore than the rest of them did. "No, but it's all we've got."

Chris furrowed his brow, considering. The B.S.A.A. was known for taking drastic risks; it was part of the job after all. The idea of losing another team came to mind briefly, but he shook it away before it got too far. He couldn't feel guilt, not now. He'd have time for that later.

The Captain gave a nod after a few moments, "All right. This is your mission, Jill. You get the Intel, I'll do what I can to keep them distracted."


	2. Not Part Of The Plan

**Apologies for the delay, everyone.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the helicopter to reach them and prepare a drop off. As planned, Chris and Jill separated with the Captain taking once more to the skies while the female S.O.A. had taken half of the unit with her in a jeep that they'd abandoned a few blocks out of the way from the facility. Although it was in plain sight, the contents within had been a deeply kept secret for too long; and only thanks to Agent Valentine did the B.S.A.A. find out as much as they had. She and the men from Alpha that Chris had assigned her with had gone on ahead to get in position where they'd be able to slip through once the distraction was in motion. That left the Captain and the remnants of his team that followed still in the air, minutes away from making their descent to stir up trouble.

The blades from the copter thumped above with each rotation, winding in a repetitive circle that cut through the air and deafened all other sound from the men inside. They'd done it countless times before, too many to list off from memory alone. But every time since China, Chris found himself more and more nostalgic, always turning to glance between each soldier in search of familiar hazel eyes that he knew he'd never see again. He missed the small knowing nods they'd share and the subtle pats he'd place over the younger man's shoulders and back, the small squeezes he'd give to the covered skin to assure himself that his partner was still there, that everything would work out fine like all the times before. Or even the small massages over the fabric of fatigues each time they sat side by side that they'd give one another when they thought no one was looking.

He needed to stay focused - on the field, Chris was always fine amidst the tides of bullets that soared through the air. It was the times he had to wait, the times his body was left still and his mind was unoccupied so it was free to wander. As expected, it did; each and every moment. There were good memories that mingled with the bad, however - the things he longed for the most, the rare smiles and the feeling of skin pressed tight to his own. The words of encouragement and the ones of determination, as well as the letters that formed sentences any other soldier would have never spoken, going beyond the chain of command and given orders all to help the Captain find himself again. Piers had given him so much; sacrificed so much, with little given in return. It left even the best memories to cut deep, a combination of longing and regret mixed with the simple joy of seeing familiar features behind his closed eyelids.

Movement behind him from his unit caused his thoughts to still, and suddenly he was aware that more time had gone by than he would have thought. The facility was in view, various soldiers scattered atop the roof in a patrol; just as expected. It wouldn't be a simple mission; for the men and women of the B.S.A.A., it never was. Chris slid into a crouch just at the side of the open door, brown oculars now focused on the sight in front of them. No more stray thoughts, not on the field. The helicopter slowed above the destination, startling the men below as they raised their weapons at the oncoming assault. All it took was an order and the soldiers aboard beside Chris took their aims, steady hands held tight to rifles with gazes directed down their iron sights, quick to fire before the enemy could.

While keeping a state of suppression on the guards, it allowed some of the B.S.A.A. soldiers to slip down their ropes and land, immediately offering more support to the remainder of the unit still in air. The alarm was quick to rise, a thundering sound that echoed throughout the halls of the building under them, alerting more troops to their position as planned. The moment all of the men had filed out, the helicopter averted course and backed away to a safe distance. "We'll circle back around once you're ready for evac," The pilot notified them as he drifted out of sight. The Captain leaned out of cover, weapon raised with a pull of the trigger that sent a small spurt of bullets directly into the visor of one of the guards.

After slipping back out of view, he gave a tap to his earpiece. "Roger that. Jill, we have their attention."

A familiar voice crackled to life on the other side of the link, "Copy, we're moving in."

It wouldn't be long before reinforcements closed in on their position to back up the remaining units that were spread about, some of them pinned down while others provided support. The incoming gunfire was repaid in kind as the troops advanced, quick to pave the way before them as the guards fell one by one. The bodies twisted and screeched, writhing in place across the floor as they spasmed into flames - a sight the B.S.A.A. had stumbled upon before, one Chris had known all too well to be the result of the C-Virus. The guards that scurried about trying to gun down the soldiers were J'avo, yet another reason for them to believe whatever the facility contained was worth something to someone, and if it showed any indication of who was behind the attack as Jill had hoped, it would be all the better for them.

The echo of resounding gunfire rippled through the air in wavelets until the roof had been temporarily cleared, allowing the unit to pass through the doors that led into the stairwell. It was a winding array of steps with turnabouts that directed off to each floor, but they were there to be a distraction, not to investigate. However, the roof was still utterly exposed so they needed to descend a few floors and in the process, take the fight a step closer to the reinforcements called in on their arrival.

The level beneath them greeted the men from behind a door, the moment the soldiers gathered in their standard formations on either side of the frame all it took was a nod of the head and a signal from the Captain before one of the group stretched a leg out to kick the barrier open. Weapon raised, Chris was the first to enter after it hit the floor and opened the way. The moment he stepped through, he nearly received a blow to the face from the butt of a gun a guard delivered his way from his position poised to the side of the door. Quick, well toned reflexes allowed for a narrow duck under the assault, and his body instinctively countered with the collision of his own gun against the ribcage of the J'avo, effectively knocking him far enough away for the Captain to place the weapon back against his shoulder and squeeze the trigger, littering the floor in colors of red that melted away with the burning heat of the corpse.

Behind him, Alpha had entered one step after with their own weapons aimed. One of the men in particular released a spray of bullets that gunned down a J'avo that was prepared to fire on the preoccupied Captain. The entire unit worked as one force, just as they had been trained to be. Eyes open, ears alert, always attentive on their surroundings like any good soldier should be. Like Piers had been.

Chris tensed his jaw, teeth clenched tightly to one another. It wasn't the time to think of things like that, he'd never let them become a distraction on the field before.

But then the reinforcements had broken their way through, gathering at their fronts while others climbed the stairs at their backs. They'd gotten themselves surrounded. The B.S.A.A. unit struggled to dive away from the incoming hordes of enemies, tucking themselves behind the nearest cover to return fire when able. Chris paused to reach for his earpiece, "Jill, they're coming in on all sides! We need an update on your situation," He had to raise his voice, enough to be heard over the chaos around them.

A clash of metal, of bullets colliding against the desk that shielded them. They were told the place was heavily guarded, but more J'avo filed in with numbers they hadn't expected. One of the soldiers near his side dropped back into cover the moment a shot made an impact into his arm, eliciting a loud groan as he clutched to the limb. He waved off a fellow comrade who attempted to help, with continuous mutters of 'being okay'. Chris unhooked a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin, waiting a brief moment to do a quick sweep over the rest of the unit to see their status before he chucked it over their cover. A series of small clings echoed under the sounds of gunfire, almost unheard as it bounced momentarily before exploding to take at least four of the J'avo down with the released shrapnels.

The comm crackled, "We still had resistance, but it looks like the plan worked. Most of the guards were sent to your location, we're scavenging what we can from the computers but I haven't found what we're looking for yet. I'm going to need more time!"

Chris grunted as a spurt of gunfire hit too closely for any comfort. "I don't know how much we can give you, Jill!" They knew from the start that they were throwing themselves into the unknown, a dangerous situation like many times before. But the J'avo were relentless, closing in...

"Just hold on! I'll do what I can!"

* * *

Slim fingers darted across the board to press down with their tips one after the next in a rush.

The heavy gunfire on the other end of the line was enough to quicken Jill's movements, the men behind her stood poised with weapons aimed and the doorways. They'd been fortunate enough to stumble across only a few handfuls of J'avo on their way to the control room, but the lack of Intel her eyes were seeing as they skimmed across the screen was unsettling. They didn't have the time to wipe _everything_, there had to be traces; left over drops that acted like bread crumbs to lead them to their next move. But there was nothing; basic information, nothing drastic that was new or worthwhile.

She kept looking.

There was a flicker from a screen to the side, a camera view poised to switch between angles that showed even more hordes of J'avo on their way. It wasn't right. Jill was good at what she did, but they should have caught on, they should have known she was in their systems. Unless-

Her fingers fell away from the keyboard, one hand flying to her earpiece. "Chris, you need to get out of there, now! It's a set-up!" The lack of data, the perfectly found plans that led her there. It wasn't luck or convenience. Someone was playing them, and it wasn't her location the J'avo ran to.

"What?!"

"Just move!"

She was frantic, arm falling from its placement to clutch a hold of her weapon with a motion to the soldiers nearby as she brushed through them. Her body dove into a full sprint, agile footing rounded itself at every corner as she navigated by memory of the schematics alone. She heard orders being thrown about over the radio, the sound of overwhelming bangs of bullets leaving their barrels heavy behind every crackle from the comm. The elevators were locked down, the stairway was the only option and the levels were high. Each turn up the winding walkway felt too slow until they started to _hear_ the battle approaching.

A slam of the door as it was thrown open against the wall from above followed by too closely placed gunfire caused Jill to look up over the sides of the safety poles, to the few levels just above. As familiar faces hurriedly filed out with bullets whizzing past their bodies, she aimed her weapon at the J'avo seeking to block the pathway between them and fired. It was enough for some of the retreating soldiers to spin in place and on alert to join in ridding the J'avo out of their way. Clear to meet up with no enemies dwindling in the pathway between them, the brunette woman gave a quick motion with her free hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Chris had been one of the last ones into the stairway, shutting the door closed behind them to catch any stray bullets and buy them a short few seconds more. The group moved as one, Jill still at the head down in front with the S.O.U. Captain slipping through the soldiers to catch up to her. "Jill, what's going on?" They couldn't go up, not with the amount of guards at the higher levels blocking their way back to the roof.

The J'avo never fell too far behind as they nipped at their heels, guards storming down the steps barely two levels behind them. "There's no real Intel here. Accessing their systems should have drawn attention, but all the guards were still sent to you. Someone wanted you involved in this and I have no way of knowing who." The Captain tensed his jaw beside her as they slipped into a hallway. The entire situation went to hell and none of them knew the cause behind it, it didn't make any sense.

The moment they neared one of the exits, Jill had already slowed to a halt. "It's-"

"Sealed tight." The Captain placed a hand to the heavy metal that concealed the doorway, and their quickest route to an escape. "This wasn't here when we came in." Jill glanced to either side of the blockage, the barrier came directly from the confines of the wall. It had been perfectly concealed, she hadn't noticed any indication when they'd first come through.

More footsteps. The J'avo were still on their way.

"We have to find another way out. Come on, let's head back to the control room, maybe we can open the way from inside there." Jill led them away, back toward the room whence she came. The unit followed close behind with little choice, Chris felt his brow furrowing deeper the further they went. A series of rustling pant legs and thudding boots resounded as they entered the room, Jill immediately at the nearest console while Redfield again closed the door behind them. "Jill, if we stay here for too long-"

"I know, but it may be our only way out!"

Chris averted his eyes back to the door as he moved into a defensive position behind one of the tables. With a signal of the hand, the rest of the unit followed and took cover behind whatever they could. The J'avo were practically riding their asses all the way there, and now the group managed to seal themselves into a single room. There was only one entry point in sight, if they could hold there-

A pound, a rattle. They were trying to break through.

"Jill..."

"I'm trying! All the exit points are shut down tight, I don't see any way to override them! Wait, what is-" The screen in front of her went blank as a grating noise sounded to the far side of the room, loud enough to draw the attention of both she and the Captain. "...That." Jill frowned as a second pathway opened up, visibly guiding them down a specific direction. She shook her head, "They locked me out of the systems, I can't do anything. I don't like the look of this." The open room beckoned, and the brunette found her feet had started to edge her toward it, until a hand gripped a tight hold over her arm.

Jill turned, blue eyes collided with brown. "We don't know what's in there, Jill."

"Do we really have any choice?"

Another pound against the door, followed by a sigh from the muscle bound Captain. His fingers hesitated before they slipped away, causing a small pause to fill the air before Jill nodded in return. "Let's go." More movement, shuffles from the squad as they hurried through into a room filled entirely with nothing. No furniture, no computers, no controls, just an empty space. Several pairs of eyes darted across the walls from ceiling to floor in search of something, _anything_ to act as an aid to finding a way out.

But there was nothing other than that same grating noise from behind them, that successfully trapped them inside. It was hardly a moment later that the walls started to move around them, the floor began to vibrate beneath their feet as the ceiling seemed to distance itself away from them... It was a lift, hidden away into the depths of the building. It was proof that the rumor was true, there were parts to the facility that hadn't been included into the schematics, and that particular shaft seemed to take them deep below the structure.

"Damn it," Jill sighed, "It was another trap and I led us straight into it." A hand to her shoulder calmed her nerves in the slightest way as her old friend stepped close. "You didn't know. You were right that we were out of options, there was no where else we could have gone. We'll just have to find another way out." The Captain moved away once the brunette gave a small nod, turning to spare a glance toward the soldiers that had filed in behind them. He'd lost two men prior to meeting up with Jill, when they were retreating from the upper levels and the incoming swarms of J'avo. He felt a curl in his stomach, something akin to the same sensations he'd felt upon losing his last two teams.

The lift suddenly seemed as though it stretched on forever, almost as long as-

_"I... Don't think I'm ready for that."_

_"You've made it this far, haven't you?"_

Piers. Everything was a reminder, both large and subtle that ate away at his heartstrings. Chris turned his back to the rest of his men, along with Jill included, the feeling of being overwhelmed heavy in the air. He couldn't lose sight of the mission, not this deep in, even if it was for a moment.

_"The B.S.A.A. still needs you, Captain. I..."_

_"I'm not leaving you, Piers. I'll be there every time you come back."_

Chris had every intention to keep his word on that, if only...

His breathing hitched. He heard rustling over his shoulder, movement from Jill at the sound. Chris swallowed, forcing himself to regain his posture as he turned back around just when the elevator seemed to slow. Jill looked at him with knowing eyes, he didn't have to say anything, but neither did she. The sides of her lips were curved downward in the slightest way, the tiniest of frowns etched on the edges of her features. It was enough for him to see, to know she felt a sorrow for the ditch he'd been stuck since that day, but blended well to avoid suspicion from the unknowing, prying eyes of the men nearby.

The vibrations under their feet slowed, the walls around them settled down as metallic doors slid apart. None of them knew what to expect, and yet none of them uttered another word as the Captain brushed by and was the first to step foot off the lift into the depths of whatever awaited them.


	3. A New Threat

**Finally updated this! x3 Sorry it took so long, but it's here! This chapter specifically includes mature content, so if you don't want to read that then you can just skip the italics.**

* * *

Darkness.

Within it, little more but an air of silence that followed, all apart from the footsteps of dirt clad boots. It was happening all over again - the one thing he couldn't stand to face. An overwhelming blanket, a foreshadow for the things to come. Each reverberating step the B.S.A.A. unit took down the narrow hallway had the Captain's head spinning, flashes of memory and glimpses of the past shimmered by and played out like a film in the back of his mind. One thudded sound of a boot hitting the floor after the next, and he was looking out a window with meaty fists that pounded against glass, a series of screams and orders that lowered into no more than soft pleas.

Chris wanted to stop going back there, but his own mind was little more than a prison for events that he held himself responsible for.

Jill was barely a few steps behind, the slink of his shoulders and heavy exhale he'd attempted to cover up hadn't gone unnoticed, even with the making of shadows around them. Small lights had been flipped on prior to their entry into the black, enough to reveal all she needed to see. Although the B.S.A.A. had needed Chris back on the field and deemed him fit for combat, the way he seemed to act outside of being shot at had her concerned. Ever since China, the man hadn't spoken a word about it - not to her, not to Claire, and it wasn't hard to tell just how extensively it ate away at him. Any time she brought it up, he would always shrug her off with a reassurance that they both knew was a lie.

Chris made a sudden stop, and Jill nearly collided into his back at the abruptness. She glanced over his shoulder in an attempt to see what caused the hold up, only to frown as the corridor appeared the same as it always had been; dark, quiet, with no sign of life. Her eyes returned to his back, as if the look they gave alone could plead him into turning around. "...Chris?"

There was a pause, so much that she started to reach a hand outward only for it to freeze as he moved out of her reach. "It's nothing." Another lie, he was getting worse at telling them. She stepped ahead to catch up, her smaller frame slipped next to his uncomfortably in the tight space, the two barely fit side by side with shoulders that brushed together with every movement forward. "You need to stop doing this to yourself," Her tone was quiet, soft. Barely at the edge of a whisper made solely for his ears.

Chris didn't even spare her a glance, eyes kept forward the further in they went, instead he increased his pace but Jill never wavered. "Talk to me, Chris."

"Let it go, Jill." He could be equally as stubborn as she.

_"Someone's got to keep their eye on you... Whether you want them to or not."_

If the Captain dared to tighten his jaw further, his gums would have bled due to the pressure that came from two rows of teeth locking against each other so hard they'd nearly shatter.

Both of them slowed to a halt the moment a sound rang out in the distance; something mixed between an inhuman shriek and an unnerving scream. They weren't alone.

The men a few paces behind them hadn't taken long to catch up, with curious glances thrown down the pathway set before the group that flickered between the far off shimmer to dart amongst one another. "Turn off your lights." Jill frowned at the order from Chris as audible clicks sounded behind them, and she raised a hand to switch off her own. "We're not done with this." She warned, blue eyes still attached to the side of his head as he again refused to meet her gaze. He didn't need to face that, not there and not now.

The distant glimmer at the end of the hallway awaited them with a second noise not unlike the one prior. The lights there flickered, not enough to _really_ brighten their way, just act as a beacon to tempt them towards it at best. With little choice, they followed down the only route there was for them to take.

The darkened pathway did little to calm the nerves of the men following in step, hushed murmurs began to sweep over the group until silenced by the Captain before he proceeded forward, feet picking up their speed to carry him closer to the noise that lay ahead.

Jill increased her pace alongside him, never allowing herself to fall behind. They were partners once, even if it was a long time ago, and before that they were friends. As much as Chris insisted on hiding a large portion of himself from her by keeping his feelings stuffed inside where no one could see, that friendship still existed nonetheless.

There was a scream that trailed after the monstrous sounds, more normal and positively human in making. The movements of the unit increased further into an all out run. It didn't take long after that for them to reach the light at the end of the hall. From down the passageway, the view into the room was limited and had little to show. Yet, the moment Chris rounded the corner with Jill at his side, they saw it - or, part of it.

There was a human, some sort of scientist presumably, if judged by the attire, who was held high off the ground and suspended in air by vine-like tendrils that wove around her in a vice grip, piercing through the skin with the spiked barbs that sprouted from its length.

The plant-like girth came from a hole in the ceiling, which left the rest of the creature out of sight and gave them no real target to aim for outside of the vines. But even after weapons were raised, it was much too late. The woman was lifted upwards toward the small hole by the retracting tendrils with a scream as her body was crushed against the opening, bone and muscles snapping as she was slowly sucked through the too-small passage, barely bigger than her own head.

Trails of blood oozed from the hole, the only remaining trace of the woman's existence left in sight. The men lowered their weapons shortly after the room was clear, "What the hell was that thing?" The brunette queried aloud with blinking blue eyes.

Chris frowned at the sight, unable to offer her any more than an unsure shrug, "I don't know, just keep an eye out." He stepped around her, brown orbs lingering momentarily over the small opening as he walked farther into the room.

It was empty, more or less; save for a few broken shelves near the wall, and overturned tables at the center. But there was a door to the far side that would no doubt take them in deeper, possibly closer to whatever the... _Thing_, was. Though it was likely it would also lead to their only other way out, under the assumption that there was one to begin with.

Chris tried the handle at the door, turning it until it opened a creak, unlocked. He pointed his gun at the room, using the barrel to nudge the barrier open far enough to walk through with eyes that immediately set to scanning the area. It looked like some sort of sabotaged lab, which would explain the scientist they saw on the way in. But why was it in ruins? Did that monster initially break loose and do it all on its own? Was it the only one? Were there more? They had no way of knowing, not then.

Jill stepped in after him, her blue eyes did a sweep of their own over the area. "Where are we...?" Another question Chris didn't have an answer to.

"We need to keep moving." They didn't have a choice. Chris turned to walk, but found himself halting after only two steps when he heard the sound from earlier cut through the air. It was close... No, it was practically on them.

Looking up, the Captain was right about that theory.

Slick, slimy coated green hovered above them on the ceiling like some sort of spider. It was massive; at least three times the size of an average human, with those vine-like tendrils sprouting from its back. The arms were lengthened and more like mutated claws; sharp and threatening, seemingly covered in bone-like spikes. Similar ones protruded out of the flesh over it's back and rib cage.

It hissed, open mouthed with rows of pointed teeth oozing trails of infected saliva down onto the floor. Like a J'avo, over the span of its face were an odd number of eyes, at least nine, that came in all shapes and sizes, all of them glowing in the light shadowing around it. Whatever it had been at some point was long gone.

The tendrils snapped in place before slithering their way, clutching a hold over one of the men who'd first come through the door with them. It wove around him like a boa, constricting him in a bone crushing grip.

The B.S.A.A. unit opened fire, hearing the screams over the sound of bullets leaving their barrels. It only served to piss the thing off. It barely lurched against the oncoming fire before pouncing from the ceiling to land with a fatal swipe directed toward the old time friends. Working on reflex, Chris and Jill were fast on their feet, bodies dived out of reach and just in time as massive claws slashed through the air.

The soldier it still had within it's vines had quieted down, body weakened by the lack of oxygen. Another squeeze from the creature, and there was a snap. The body dropped, limp.

The bullets hardly seemed to faze it, even after multiple clips were unloaded. Chris and Jill had recovered quickly, already back to side stepping around the tendrils as they fired, searching for some sort of weak point yet finding none. The Captain had moved around somewhere behind it now, and it took the opportunity to lash out, body rotating to back hand him. There was a yell as one of the spikes cut through muscle and drew blood from an arm, then a hard thud as Chris hit the wall and slid to the floor, unmoving. The world around him grew closer to black, and the last thing he heard was Jill screaming his name.

Then just like that, he was dreaming again. Images of a memory close to heart came into light, resurrecting itself and replaying under his closed eyelids...

_"You disobeyed a direct order, and it wasn't the first time it's happened." The voice was stern, agitation dwindled at the edge of the Captain's words, disappointment in the sniper's previous actions clear in his tone despite the end result._

_Piers stood in the center of the room, eyes forward and body stiff as his superior walked in circles around him. "I did what I had to." He was so sure of himself, intent on believing he'd been right. In the end, right or wrong didn't matter in terms of rank; orders were orders, and he'd gone against them, deliberately disobeying a direct command._

_Chris came to a halt in front of him, brown eyes stopping once they made contact with hazel. "It wasn't your call to make, Piers." His body language seethed with enough intensity to make most men shudder in their boots._

_Piers kept strong, unflinching. "Maybe not. But it doesn't change the fact that we'd have lost more men if I carried through with that order, Captain."_

_"You have no way of knowing that. By straying away from the objective, you left our source out in the open. A single bullet was all it would have taken, Piers, and any useful data would have been gone with our guy."_

_"He made it, didn't he? So did the rest of Alpha. If I hadn't come back to provide cover fire-"_

_"You put the entire operation in jeopardy." The Captain interrupted, "You knew how important that Intel was. Losing it would have trapped us in a dead end, with no leads on where to take the next step of the mission."_

_"With all due respect, Captain. We don't leave our people behind, either. You needed the support, or Alfonso would have never made it out of there." Piers held the accusing gaze of the B.S.A.A. Captain. He was insistent and stood firm, not once did he break contact by turning away._

_"You have no way of knowing that. All we needed was a little more time and we'd have gotten clear. If the situation called for backup, we would have requested it. That doesn't excuse you turning your back on an order."_

_The reply came without hesitation, "Isn't that what you do when you don't agree?" The younger man snapped, the question caused the room to fall into a short silence._

_Chris tensed his jaw, eyes watching the other as both gazes held firm. It took a few moments to form a reply, as though he had to debate on the answer. "Not when the stakes are that high." Brown oculars finally averted from the sniper as the Captain turned his back and made a move to step toward his desk._

_"It was the right thing to do."_

_Chris paused before he made it halfway behind the wooden furniture._

_Piers watched as the older man offered a slow glance over his shoulder back in his direction. He respected the Captain and his decisions - but there were times when even he was wrong. To Piers, that particular scenario was one of them._

_Chris didn't say a word as he made his way back over and walked behind the ace, to a point where he couldn't see without turning half way. "I'm not sorry for it." He added, and Piers heard a small grunt behind him immediately after he'd spoken the words._

_In an instant, the ace found himself stumbling off to the side where he collided with the wall to the right from a sudden pressure against his back. Before he could recover, a pair of hands grabbed a hold of him and rotated until he was spun around on the spot. Now he found himself trapped firmly between the wall at his back and his none-too-pleased Captain at his front. It was then that his features did change from their too-sure structure, to something more surprised at the current predicament._

_Piers blinked, his breathing slightly intensified at the sudden roughness that had risen from Chris. He made a move to try and slip free with hands that nudged against the older man's chest, only to find his arms captured at the wrists and pressed tightly to the wall where they couldn't slip free. "C-Captain...?"_

_"You should be, Piers." Chris breathed, each spoken word let loose a trail of air from his breath that danced across the sniper's lips due to their given closeness, leaving behind a light tingle in it's place at the unknown sensation. "Do you know how many lives could have been lost if we weren't able to acquire that data?"_

_Piers shuddered, taking note of just how much closer the Captain had moved by the end of the question. He felt the restraining grip tighten slightly as Chris continued, "More than you could count, soldier. We were given that mission for a very important reason, Piers, and one slip up was all it would have taken to ruin everything we were there fighting for."_

_They were chest to chest now, air tight and flush against one another. Even through the fabrics of clothing Piers could nearly feel the raw muscle woven throughout the Captain's torso, the thought of bared and powerful, heated flesh enclosing itself over his own lean frame caused a stir he wasn't prepared for, and even went so far as to leave his skin a soft shade of red for allowing himself to think such things in a time like that... But Chris was making it anything but easy not to._

_The ace forced his breathing to steady itself, "You were in danger, and we needed a quick evac or we might have gotten overrun." He tried to justify it as he squirmed slightly in place in search of a way to get free, only enhancing the heat that spread over his skin when the Captain pressed himself tighter against him._

_"We had it under control. You were ordered to keep watch on our source, and you failed to do that by leaving him exposed." The conversation seemed to loop in circles, but the younger man barely paid half the attention he had previously to it as he leaned his head back against the wall, hazel orbs gazing out from under half lidded eyes._

_"You're a soldier, Piers, and a damn good one at that. But you still haven't learned discipline yet." The Captain hardly had the room to talk, given how similar to the younger man he'd been in earlier years._

_"I wasn't wrong," The sniper was still so persistent. "I wasn't."_

_"Things won't always work out the way we want. Chain of command exists for a reason." Piers felt the brush of the older man's breath etch closer, roaming over the curves of pouted lips as Chris leaned forward._

_"Captain, I-" His muscle bound superior had enough arguing, silencing Piers by enveloping that perfectly shaped mouth with his own. There was a soft muffle of surprise, then a sudden tension that arose briefly from the man he held pinned to the wall, but he didn't struggle. He didn't resist. Even as Chris slipped his tongue through the warm orifice and began an immediate exploration of the inside._

_A few moments ticked by before Piers had gone so far as to respond, his own tongue flickering out to meet the invasive one in a slippery smooth dance that had his body relaxing against the advance. The weight against his chest suddenly held more pressure that squeezed him tighter between the wall and his thickly muscled Captain, almost painfully. He groaned, sending small vibrations that trembled into the dominating mouth over his own._

_The enveloping heat that poured from Chris washed over his own body tighter than any blanket, causing a pleasurable stir to twitch under his belt the moment he felt a single knee slip between both of his legs. There were no more words after that as Chris raised the younger man's arms until they were above his head, adjusting himself so he could keep a firm hold with only one hand while the other explored downwards._

_Piers could feel the pressure from under the fabric of his uniform as it glided down the span of his side, then to his hip where it paused momentarily. It didn't register that the door to the office was unlocked, that someone could easily walk in and see them as they were before they had the time to move; to react, or pull away. The realization was long since thrown out the window with any logical train of thought as a meaty fist clutched at the belt, undoing it with impatient fingers while Chris retracted his knee from the sniper's groin._

_The kiss had deepened, tongues exploring endlessly in a flickering dance that stole away their breath; oxygen had never felt so unwanted. Chris pulled back the moment the zipper was tugged down, causing hazel eyes to open and stare in a breathless confusion as he attempted to still his lungs back to normality._

_Piers felt both hands back over his own, twisting him, turning until his cheek was pressed to the wall, his body curved at a slight angle where his ass was puffed out behind him, tightly placed against the groin of his Captain and he could feel the hardening ache bulging through the fabric. His arms were pulled, forced to his back where they were caught again in a strong grip. The other hand was reaching around him, tugging at the band of his pants so Chris could yank them down to his knees, boxers trapped in the descent along with them to leave the ace exposed._

_There was a sound of another belt, another zipper. Piers only had a limited sight from his peripheral vision, and it barely included the Captain in its range from his position but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what it meant. A arm snaked its way around his side, the hand stopping at his mouth to rub a finger over full lips before they were slipped insistently between them._

_Piers didn't need a command for his tongue to flicker along the digit as two more entered inside to be lathered up by his own saliva. He sucked at them like he would a dick, lips curling over the edges and cheeks contracting inward with a suction until they were wet enough and the hand withdrew. Piers swallowed the remnants of saliva, several strings still connected to the fingers from the edges of his lips that eventually snapped as Chris retracted._

_Piers felt movement behind him, closed his eyes when something brushed against his entrance. A single digit slid through at first, slick from its time in his mouth. It worked inside, brushing at the walls to make room for another. They started a motion, dipping in then pulling out, and he felt his skin heating up as he was stretched and loosened by a third. He inhaled, breath quivering in the slightest bit. "Captain," It was a whisper, an urge that had Chris pulling his fingers away the moment he'd heard it._

_Piers twisted a wrist slightly, still finding the resistance against the enclosed space of a meaty fist as Chris adjusted himself behind him, pressing something thicker than his fingers against the ring of muscle. There was a pause that seemed to etch on for too long, and Piers was on the verge of throwing his weight backwards to impale himself. It must have shown over his features as he heard a soft chuckle from over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but all words melted away into a yelp as he was penetrated, ass muscles stretched beyond what they were prepared for to accommodate the large girth._

_Chris paused just after the head of his cock slipped through the puckered entry, willing himself to keep still so the ace could adjust. Brown eyes sought out younger features, tensed and furrowed as Piers bit his lower lip. "Piers?"_

_A grunt, "I'm good, Captain." He was lying through his teeth._

_Chris reached his free arm back around the sniper to grab a handful of prick, fingers tracing over the length to soothe him. Piers shuddered at the contact, a slow building pleasure rising to mingle with the pain. Chris stroked over the hardened member until he saw the sniper's features begin to soften as arousal set in. Slowly, he edged himself forward, more of his prick stuffed itself into the warm hole. Piers was back to breathing unsteadily, but it didn't appear to hurt quite as bad the longer the Captain was situated inside of him._

_Chris paused again half way through to pull himself out, gradually pushing himself in deeper as he brought his hips forward. He could see the beads of sweat already in formation over the ace's skin, and he gave a quick succession of pumps to his penis before he slid back out to the tip. His movements were slightly quicker when he thrusted back in, eliciting a loud groan from Piers as he forced his length as far inside as it would go until his balls were tight against the bubbled ass before him._

_The Captain felt his control waning at the noises from the younger man, the feeling of tight heat enveloping him to the hilt nearly drove him mad as he withdrew and chose to pick up the pace. Each thrust was slightly faster than the last, and soon enough his length brushed over the bundle of nerves that had Piers openly moaning at the friction. His thrusts were timed with the hand that still fondled over the ace's prick, both movements quickening alongside each other._

_Piers was open mouthed against the wall, cheek pressed heavily against the barrier with hazel orbs squeezed tight. A small trail of drool slipped from the edges of his lips to drip to the floor and over his chin, but it was the last thing on his mind as every thrust proceeded to hit that wonderful place inside his ass that had him squirming._

_"Fuck, Chris!" Piers cried as the grip around his cock squeezed, the length that impaled him from behind resumed a relentless pace that had his body swaying back to meet it. He felt a build up of pressure, a stir in his groin but he wanted more; more of his Captain, more of the thick girth that tore through his insides and had him openly whining._

_Chris clenched his teeth, grunting with every thrust as his cock disappeared into the welcoming hole that hungrily started to tighten around him, muscles pulling him deeper into the heated orifice. He was slowly edging closer with every push, and the hand over his lover's prick started to pump more frantically, causing soft mewls to emanate from the younger man._

_Piers was dwindling, dwindling; on the verge of exploding as that rough palm urged him on with heightened movements, now mismatched from the cock pounding his prostate but the combined sensation drove him insane each time he heard the slap of skin, felt balls hitting against his cheeks. Another brush over that sensitive area inside had him screaming his Captain's name as he came inside the meaty fist that continued to pump, seeking to drain him of all he could offer as his walls closed in around that thick girth thrusting into his depths. His mind was on an overload, body shuddering as it spilt ropes of white over the wall he was pressed against._

_"That's it, Piers. That's it." Chris cooed from behind, still thrusting himself against the twitching ring of muscle until he found his own orgasm, cum gushing free to fill that wonderfully bubbled ass._

_If Piers hadn't been held between the wall and the weight of his Captain, he was sure he'd have melted to the floor with the weakness in his knees. Chris released his hold over his wrists, allowing them to fall from behind his back as Piers breathed, heart hammering in his ears. He didn't move, just stayed in place as his Captain started to soften and pull out. He heard the sound of a zipper a few moments later, and two muscled arms were wrapped around his body to steady him upright._

_"You okay?"_

_A single nod, a small smile as hazel irises fluttered. Piers felt a wetness of a tongue over the skin just above his scarf that trailed to his jawline, where a hand slipped under his chin and tilted his head back so a pair of lips could descend onto his own. It was brief, gentle. Tender, almost._

_Chris parted from him to bend down and grip a hold on the band of the ace's fatigues, pulling them back into place for him._

_Piers exhaled and brushed away the Captain's hands to buckle the belt on his own, cautiously turning in place as he felt a soreness now in the absence of pleasure. Even in the confines of fatigues, he could feel heated cum slowly oozing from his rectum to drizzle along his skin. He'd have to hit the showers sooner than planned._

_Chris watched him as Piers moved without a word, brushing by to head toward the unlocked door. The Captain had to wonder how the hell no one heard them to begin with, anyone would have been free to enter at a given moment. It hadn't helped that Piers had practically been wailing his name, as if that wasn't worthy of investigating. In the end, he was satisfied without being interrupted._

_"Piers-"_

_"We still have a few hours before we can leave, Captain." The ace called over his shoulder as he reached for the knob. True enough, neither one of them were able to go home for a while yet, and they both had work to do._

_"Piers," Chris spoke his name again, causing a pause in movement. Piers glanced behind him before he could turn the handle._

_"Try to follow orders next time."_

_If the end result was the same, Piers wasn't sure he wanted to. He gave one last nod then turned back to the door._

_That was when it started. The cracks in the image, a memory melding into the depths of a dream. Piers opened the door, and for a second time Chris witnessed the room fill with water. The surroundings changed, distorted as the liquid began to rise around them. The Captain spun in place, eyes searching the walls as they shifted to metal._

_He heard clank of something hitting against the surface, then a plop as whatever it was fell into the water that now splashed up against his knees. Chris looked toward the sound, eyes searching across the span of water until he found it. Small, tubular. A needle._

_Brown orbs widened in recognition as he swung back around in search for Piers-_

_**No**__._

_The mutation was back, sickly fluids glossed over him like a mold. Inhuman arm with flaring electricity and a deep gash that trailed across his face._

_"Piers..."_

_Mismatched eyes rose to meet his own. Different. Pained._

_Chris was powerless, what could he do? It was another nightmare, another haunting and he wanted out. But he also wanted Piers. He took a step forward and there was a flash of white. A second step, and the brightness lasted a fraction longer._

_Piers collapsed with a scream when his arm throbbed painfully, spurting waves of electricity around him that lashed at Chris the closer he came towards him._

_"Piers!" Chris was frantic now - no longer caring about the risk. Was there a way to stop it? He threw himself forward into a run, every collision of his feet on the water had the world flashing around him. He was blinded by it, but didn't allow it to halt his movements as he attempted to reach Piers._

_Close, so close-_

The Captain's eyes shot open, body flying into a sit that had him cringing.

"Whoa, hey! Slow down!" It was Jill.

"Where is he? Where did-" Chris stopped himself as everything settled in around him. They were in some sort of computer room, but most of the screens were shot and destroyed while others flickered with static. His eyes went back to Jill, and she looked... Sad. Hurt. She was pitying him. It hardly took a few moments before he averted his gaze again.

"You were calling his name, you know." She said, gentle. Understanding.

"Jill, stop."

Jill sighed, "I see what this is doing to you, Chris. You need-"

"I'm _fine_!" Chris insisted as he moved to stand, only for his body to ache in protest. He groaned at the feeling.

"No, you're _not_. Especially now," The brunette chided, reaching to push him back down, careful not to harm him further. "That thing knocked you out. It... Caught some of the other soldiers before we could drag you out of there and get away. I'm sorry, Chris."

The Captain closed his eyes and released a heavy breath through his nostrils. "Right," More men gone, more families to notify. It never seemed to end.


	4. CVEIS

**This chapter is slightly more informational. There was about a 24 hour window worth of delay in me posting this on here as shortly after I put it on tumblr, my internet blew out. Horrible timing. :c**

* * *

Three more dead, with two wounded that didn't include the Captain. Jill had made repeated rounds, checking field-wrapped bandages while trying to offer as much comfort as she could given their current situation. She always took special care to return back to Chris, and more often than not she'd try to coax him into opening up. Ever stubborn, he remained tight lipped and most of the time refused to meet her gaze.

There was a few times Jill had even heard him utter words under his breath, either without realizing it or while assuming no one could hear. Admissions that had her own heart hurting for him, for the tragedies he had yet to recover from. Sometimes it was simple, "I'm sorry, Piers." Other times, he started to ramble. "You should have come with me into that pod. I shouldn't have left you. It should have been me." Should, shouldn't, should, always wishing things had gone differently, always hoping that he'd wake up one day and realize the hell he had lived in for all this time was a dream and Piers was still alive, still safe. Untouched. It tore Jill in a dozen different ways to see her closest friend endure a burden so heavy, one that hung over his shoulders each and every day, threatening to break him.

The nightmares were always there. In the span of time that they had tried to lay low and tend to injuries, on occasion the Captain would doze from the exhaustion of allowing himself so little sleep to begin with. More than a few times he was jerking upon waking up with wide eyes that constantly searched for someone who wasn't there. Jill tried to soothe him, tried to help by talking about how he should remember the good things, focus on the times he enjoyed the most.

But Chris was different. Chris was _hurting_.

The Captain still insisted on pushing her away, often losing his temper or being overly firm. Still, Jill wanted her friend back. She didn't give up, she didn't give in. Jill was back next to him, watching with pain in her eyes as Chris looked to everywhere but her, continuously shooting down her attempts at further conversation.

There was a sound from the door to the room, a patter of foot falls as they traced over the ground that led to where the two sat. "Captain Redfield, Agent Valentine." It was one of the soldiers from the unit, his appearance in front of them had the brunette raising her eyes with a small nod. "We did some scouting and found another passageway that was blocked off by a shelf. It looks like the corridor leads down to a handful of other rooms, but we haven't searched them yet."

"One of them could lead to a way out," Jill glanced over at Chris as he spoke the words, suddenly back to the mission and back to covering up feelings that were sure to inevitably make him explode.

"Yes, sir. We were hoping for that, but there's no way to know unless we investigate."

Finally, Chris turned his gaze to Jill, face stern, a mask over his features that gave an illusion of being calm, collected. Jill could see every crack in the picture, every outline of the lie. But, they were on a mission and a dangerous one at that; they needed to get out of there. "How are the wounded? Think they can travel?"

Jill sighed, "There were a few injuries that were bad, but as long as they keep toward the center of the group, they should be okay to move with us. We can't just leave them here alone, and splitting up to search around any more than we already have would be taking a hell of a risk."

Chris gave a single nod, "All right. We'll get everyone prepared and move out to see what we can find." He pushed himself to his feet, clutching briefly at the bandaged arm. The world spun for a moment, all in thanks to the collision he had with the wall earlier, but luckily everything set itself back into place with a minor headache left behind. Compared to the rest, he got off easy.

Jill frowned as she rose to her feet with him, watching for a moment before she turned, making her way toward the other soldiers to help prepare them. After everything that happened so far, as much as she hated to have to do it, Jill had a sinking feeling in her gut that things wouldn't improve for her old partner any time soon; that in itself would leave her without a choice. If he wasn't better by the time they got back… She had to tell someone. Keep him away from any duties on the field, just for his own sake, until he received proper aid. Her only hope was that he didn't view her as an enemy for plotting it behind his back, especially when she was anything but. Jill would rather have him talk to her, rather keep prying for answers. But if she continued to come up empty handed… Well, maybe he'd be willing to talk with someone else, someone more professional at taking care of mental instabilities.

Jill couldn't even believe she was thinking that way about the one man she never thought would crumble. Then again, Edonia had been the first sign it could happen. She regretted not being around for that.

After a bit of running around the room and getting supplies all suited back up, they were ready. The wounded soldiers weren't exactly in the best condition, but they had to move. If they made it, they'd be able to get the help they needed and not just some quick patchwork done on the field.

Chris was back in front of the group, despite Jill insisting he should let her go first due to the blow he'd taken. He'd given her a stern and simple, "I'm fine enough to do it." With that stated, he'd left little room for arguing as he already took off ahead of them. Jill relented to taking up a place beside him again once she'd caught up; at least she'd be in close perimeter if something went wrong.

The men followed behind, the overall pace of the group limited to a slower walk due to the wounded. But, it was better than sitting in the dark where no one would come to rescue them. There was an occasional skitter in the vents at the ceiling, and the unit paused multiple times to watch above them. Aside from it, things were too clear, too quiet. Both Chris and Jill knew from their experiences that it only ever meant something bad. They made sure to check corners with caution, eyes continuously on the move for any sign of a threat.

"You really think it'll be as easy as finding the door out of here?" One of the soldiers at their backs uttered as they moved.

Chris was the first to answer with a blunt and simple, "It never is."

"At least we might be able to find out who was really behind this the longer we're here," Jill offered from his side.

"It won't do us any good if we can't get back to the surface." As much as Jill hated to admit it, Chris was right about that.

Once they'd slipped through the passageway into the next hall, the first stop was the door closest to them on the right. Chris and Jill positioned themselves on either side of the frame, guns held ready in their grip. A single shared glance and the Captain was through the door with Jill right behind. Weapon barrels pointed in each corner, toward every direction they had from their positioning. Nothing in sight.

"We're clear!" Jill was the one to call it out over a shoulder as they lowered their guns. "You might want to stay in the hall, it doesn't look like there's much here." The comment was directed to the batch of soldiers waiting outside.

Although nothing living was there, the room was far from something pleasant in nature. First thing they noticed were the bodies, all splayed out in clear view. Blood splattered itself along the walls and ceiling, oozing down in trails that dripped to the floor. There were tables, chairs - all of them nailed to the floor with restraints placed across their surfaces. It was some sort of experimental room, with jars lined up over shelves filled with tissue and bone matter; some of the larger containers had even housed a variety of organs, and not all of them were from humans. Scenery like that wasn't so uncommon for the B.S.A.A., but the realization that everything they fought was human at one point or another and no doubt suffered horrendously in their final moments… Well, it was a constant reminder of all the things they sought to prevent, and it could happen to any one of them all the same.

"What do you think they were trying to do with all of this?" Jill frowned.

Chris gave a slight shake of the head, "I don't know." The place was a mess, and there were blotches of crimson that had dried in place. Most of it was fresh, but the evidence told them whoever was behind their current situation had been running their own little experiments for some time. Something from one of the jars caught his eye specifically, and Chris stepped forward through the splatters marking the floor to get a better look.

There - it was some sort of spike. Long and sharp, but no wider than perhaps Jill's wrist at most. It looked like something off that creature they'd found earlier. Were all the samples somehow from it?

"Chris! Over here!"

The Captain turned at the voice, brown eyes did a quick sweep until they met blue. Jill held up a hand, some sort of metal device enclosed inside of it. There was a slimy fluid over the casing that seemed to stick to her fingers as she fiddled with it. "It looks like some sort of audio recorder. It might have something useful on it if we can play it." Chris made his way to her side as she tried flicking away as much of the sticky goo as she could to see the buttons. How the hell it managed to be functional still she didn't know, but the moment she pressed in one of the keys an unknown voice filled the room from the small speaker.

_"This is Doctor Mathius. I've decided to create an audio log with our results alongside the footage from the cameras, since for one reason or another what stands for the authority here won't let us go back through the tapes. It's much easier recording voice files than it is taking the time to stop just to scribble away notes while studying. Too time consuming to rely on paper. Now, to the task at hand. It's the fourth week we've been observing the subject but so far we've come up empty handed. Some of the others want to scrap it, but I think we still have a chance. If only they'd stop sedating the subject… End, log one."_

A click, and the voice was back again.

_"Mathius again. By now it's been six weeks, and I've finally convinced them to let the subject wake up. It seems to have been the right call, as something inside the sedatives must have kept the mutation dormant. It's already spread twice as far just in one day! Miraculous! End, log two."_

_"The other scientists have settled on calling the subject CVEIS, some sort of initialization for what they originally named it. Horrible, yet better than some of the other ideas they threw around. Either way, I don't like it. Unfortunately, that means very little as I've already been outvoted. It's been two months now, and after the next few signs of spreading the subject has undergone some sort of psychotic break from the stress over the body. Guess it didn't help having all the other scientists poke and prod around 'til it bled. CVEIS broke the bonds holding it… And killed two of our scientists. They had to sedate the subject again. No change due to that. End, log three."_

_"Something new happened this time. Although contact has been restricted over the past few months after what happened, apparently CVEIS somehow adapted to the sedation. The mutation expanded, and the subject even started to grow! It's been five months and CVEIS is massive! If only they would let us back inside to run more tests. End, log four."_

_"Apparently, our little organization just replaced our old boss, who just happened to disappear out of thin air. I'm not sure what happened, but I get a bad feeling about the new guy. At least he's going to let us back in to study CVEIS tomorrow. Can't wait to get my hands on it again. End, log five."_

_"CVEIS is really surprising us, but I'm not sure it's in a good way. We've had to actually relocate it to a more secure room as it showed signs of hostility even while unconscious. Those spikes growing out of it aren't normal… I found another scientist dead on the floor today with one of them sticking out of his throat. I'm not sure what to think of that, but we've bagged it and put the spike away for further study on it too. I'm not sure why, but the boss seems to really like the direction the subject is heading in. That guy creeps me out, ugh. End, log six."_

_"There was an incident today. A big one. The sedatives no longer work on the subject, it seems like its body adapted to their effects and now we can't even knock it out to get close. We're limited to just observing from behind some damn window. Well, beggars can't be choosers. End, log seven."_

_"It's been well over a year now, and I haven't really sat down to update this thing. I'm in the observation room now looking down at CVEIS. I don't know… But I think its plotting something. The others call me crazy for saying it, but the way that thing looks at me some times… Maybe I'm loosing it, but CVEIS has been too calm compared to its behavior in earlier months. I think its smarter than we think and its just planning a way to get out. What does it even want? The boss still has us on the order to keep a close eye on it for any changes. Guess I don't have much of a choice. End, log eight."_

After that, the tape only continued on in silence. Jill pressed a button to stop the tape with a click. "Well, he mentioned their boss a few times but no name yet. I'm not sure if any of that was really helpful."

Chris furrowed his brow, "Maybe there's something else like this laying around that could tell us more."

The sound of shattered glass caused them both to spin on their heels, weapons poised at the ready. The room was still clear.

"What was-"

"There!"

Jill motioned toward one of the jars that now lay on the floor in pieces. It was the spike, still and motionless within the scattered shards of glass.

"How did it…?"

"Watch my back," Chris chanced a step closer, then another. The moment he was near it, he bent his knees in a crouch just over the broken jar. "Careful, Chris." Jill warned from somewhere behind him. The Captain nudged at the spike with the barrel of his gun, testing. Hard, solid. It made no sense on how it could have-

It _twitched_.

He had to be seeing things. But then it happened again and he sprung to his feet.

"What is it?" Jill queried, clearly not having seen it.

Chris didn't take his eyes off it, "It _moved_, Jill."

"What?" The brunette wasn't sure she believed that. "I didn't see it do that." Her lips curved in a downward loop that formed a soft frown over her pale features. "Are you okay, Chris? Maybe that blow-"

"I _know_ what I saw, Jill!" He did turn to her then with narrowed eyes. How could she think…? He _wasn't_ crazy. Jill sighed and moved toward him with quick steps, stopping next to him to nudge the spike with her foot. It skittered to the side where it rolled up against a wall, completely solid. She glanced back at him, a shimmer somewhere between a mix of worry and that same pity in her eyes. Chris looked away the moment she put a hand to his shoulder. "I know you're tense, but we need you. You have to stay focused, Chris." He gave a soft snort in reply. Those words coming from the person who continuously insisted he talk about every little issue he had playing in his head was hypocritical. But nevertheless, somewhere hidden inside… He knew she just wanted to help.

"Come on, let's check the other rooms." Jill gave a soft pat to the shoulder under her palm before heading toward the door. Chris sighed. Reluctantly, he started to follow with a last glance around the room. Brown eyes slid to the wall where the spike was thrown… Only to find it three feet from where it was before. He blinked. There's no way he could have misjudged that-

"Chris?"

"On my way," It was low, just over a mumble as he stepped after her, accusing eyes still on the spike they'd left behind. He was _so_ sure… He found himself sighing again. Maybe Jill was right, maybe something did get jumbled around after the hit he took.

But then it flopped, no longer solid but squishy. It slithered across the ground, almost like some sort of snake. It was coming awfully close…

"Jill!"

"Chris, I told you it-" The comment cut itself short the moment the thing leapt her way, instantly winding about her throat like a noose. She clutched at it hurriedly, frantic as she fell to the floor. Blue eyes widened and it was barely a few moments before Chris was on her, hands pushing away her own to tug at it. The thing was stronger than it looked and seemed to expand - the part that resembled its head began to grow, forming some kind of bulb at the end that bloated with thorns. He grabbed at the tendril just under the sphere the moment it started to squirm, hoping to cease the movement as he reached for his knife. The tip of the thing curled itself back, clearing away the surface of its exterior to a dark orifice hidden within. It fluttered, then opened - it was an _eye_, and it immediately settled onto Chris.

Somewhere in the distance, a familiar roar echoed down the hall.

The men from the unit clutched to their guns, unsure of what to do given the situation. Several fingers twitched over their triggers, trying to line up some form of a shot but with both their Captain and Jill continuously on the move in the struggle, none of them dared to take the risk.

The moment the hilt of his knife was in his grip, Chris swung the blade forward and cut the tendril in two. Both parts fell away, twitching and wiggling as soon as they hit the floor. Jill gasped, lungs flooding with air as Chris yanked her to her feet and shoved her out of the room toward the rest of the unit. One of the tendrils sprung a second time, but the Captain was faster. A quick motion of an arm had the door slamming shut, effectively acting as a shield. There was a bang as the thing collided, then a silence that followed after.

Jill had her hands over her throat rubbing at the reddened skin as she steadied herself. "Chris, I-" She paused, meeting his gaze the moment he turned to her. "I'm sorry. You were right, I should have believed you. I just… I didn't see it, and with everything going on-"

"Are you hurt?"

The question made her blink. She'd expected him to snap or yell - but there he was, even if it was only for a moment. The same Chris she used to know, the old friend that she wanted back. "Yeah. Thanks." Chris watched her for a time, as if unsure of her reply. Jill pulled her fingers away and cleared her throat. "I'm okay. Really." Chris opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it the moment that familiar shriek sounded for the second time. Right. After having to deal with the spike, or _tendril_, whatever it turned into, he hadn't paid as much attention to it as he should have. It was nearby, now.

"CVEIS," Jill stated, voice still somewhat hoarse.

"What?"

"The name that was mentioned on the tape, CVEIS. That _thing_… I think it's the same one they were talking about."

A loud pounding resounded from down the hallway, somewhere back in the direction they came. Chris gave a single nod with a signal toward the soldiers, "Come on, we need to keep moving." He was pulling gently at her until she was following and the group headed in the opposite direction, passing up several doors on their way. They couldn't stop to check all of them, not with that thing hot on their tails. The men were staggering, trying to run with their given injuries that made it difficult to stay ahead. Better to let something hurt like hell than just lay down to die they wagered, but even the will to live only went so far.

Chris chanced a look behind them, brown eyes skimming through the men following. At least nine eyes glowed back at him from the end of the hall as one clawed foot planted itself into the pathway, once again hanging from the ceiling as though it was the floor. Its jaws were now glazed over with red that mixed with saliva and oozed from the gaping maw, the slimy green hue of its skin darkened to charcoal amongst the shadows around it. It could change color! "Hurry!" The Captain called as he increased his speed, Jill right there beside him. The men followed behind, some of them just barely. The wounded soldiers were a mess of heavy pants, practically being carried by their comrades. But they were all there, and so close to reaching the end of the corridor… There was a doorway, perhaps something that could seal the creature in. They just had to get there.

There were thuds that rapidly grew in speed, the sound of clawed fingers and feet sprinting over the ceiling as CVEIS came toward them. Chris dived to the side of the frame upon leaving the hall, gun raised to the thing storming its way closer. Given its position on the ceiling, he wasn't at risk of hitting his own men and he didn't hesitate - he pulled the trigger, a spurt of gunfire sprayed across the creature but did nothing to even stagger it. The skin was too strong, too durable.

Luckily the men were able to file themselves inside, where Jill hit a handful of buttons on the control pad causing the shutters to slowly descend. Vine-like tendrils shot forward and slipped under the opening, preventing it from closing all the way. Anyone who wasn't helping a wounded soldier aimed their weapons, gunfire resounding as they tried to stop the thing. They didn't have the ammo or the means to kill it, not when they had no way of knowing whether or not it had a weak point. There was a slam as the shutters dented inward, then another. It wasn't giving up. The tentacles flickered and recoiled only to be replaced by new ones - they were much more susceptible to the oncoming damage.

A clawed hand slid under the metal, holding it in place so the tendrils could lash out. The spiked length enclosed itself over one of the soldier's legs and pulled, knocking him over to drag him in towards it. Chris threw himself to the floor, hands clutching over the vest of the other man to weigh him down in hopes to prevent him from being sucked back through. "Shoot him free!" The Captain ordered, straining to keep a grip on the soldier as he squirmed the more the tendril squeezed. Jill was the first to comply, gun aimed toward the slimy girth with several pulls of the trigger to knock him loose. The moment he was free three more tentacles slid through to take its place - these ones in particular, snaked their way around Chris. They tightened, barbed lengths breaking the skin to draw a pained yell from the Captain.

"Chris!" Jill called out, but there wasn't enough time to shoot all three tendrils. She dived forward to do something, _anything_, but it was too late. One solid pull and Chris was dragged through the opening. The clawed limb released its hold, and the barrier fell back into place to successfully cut them off. The brunette pounded against the surface the moment she'd reached it, "_Chris_!" She yelled a second time as she moved to the control pad, fingers hammering away at the buttons; but they refused to work.

Chris was effectively trapped, on his own and fully secluded from anyone that could help… And there was nothing Jill could do to change that.


	5. Unveiled Truths

**A/N: So, if you guys would not hate me for this chapter, that will be wonderful. ;-;**

* * *

Chris could hear the screaming from Jill as the pathway slipped closed behind him. The pounding of her fists against the barrier reminded him of the escape pod back in the underwater facility, but he didn't have the time to think or mourn now as he was pulled underneath CVEIS. The creature hovered over him, slimy lips curled back to reveal the sharpened rows of teeth stained with the blood from his own men. The tendrils around him didn't relent to his struggles and only tightened themselves further where they tore at his skin and drew blood.

Chris knew that he had to act fast the moment the gaping maw closed in. Knife in hand, he drew his arm back in preparation before stabbing it forward directly into one of the sheet white eyes. By some miracle it seemed to work, and Chris pulled the weapon free as the creature lurched back with an outcry. With several quick motions, the S.O.U. Captain hacked away at the tendrils until he could tug them loose, grunting at the sight of his own blood stained over their spiked surfaces.

CVEIS was recovering, and fast. Chris didn't have the time to adapt to the pain of his wounds before he was squirming away, far enough until his muscular frame managed to slip out from under the massive beast. A clawed hand slashed through the air and the Captain rolled, narrowly avoiding the sharpened tips as he pushed himself to his feet and started back down the path from where he'd come from.

The creature didn't relent so easily, massive form lowered itself to all fours and leapt after Chris like some sort of animal, screeching loudly at how its prey had gotten loose. It jumped back to the ceiling, prepared for another assault as it closed in, claws raised to decapitate the S.O.U. Captain. Chris threw himself into a slide as CVEIS struck out, another blow he'd just barely managed to avoid. With a grunt, Chris forced himself back to his feet, an arm wrapped itself over his midsection at the pain from the earlier wounds. He felt a dampness over the exposed skin of his arm, no doubt the blood seeping through from the torn flesh all in thanks to the tendrils.

Chris needed to find another way back, needed to meet up with Jill again... But not with that thing on his back, chasing him like his own shadow. He made a dive for one of the rooms that he and his unit had to pass when CVEIS had first shown up again, choosing to take the risk of whatever may have been lurking inside over the large creature hunting him down. He slammed the door shut behind him, hoping that it would buy him just enough time to find some other exit or to potentially block the way. The latter was doubtful, CVEIS had already proven that it was too strong.

The room itself appeared to be some sort of dormitory, holding little more than a variety of bunk beds. But, across the way was another door, perhaps a way out or to a place more secure. Chris doubted that he alone had the ammunition now to kill CVEIS, not after the earlier firefight combined alongside his first run in with the monster. He made a break for the room just as something pounded against the door he'd come in through. CVEIS wasn't giving up easily.

Chris opened the pathway to the next area and paused immediately upon entry. It was another computer room, but the monitors somehow remained intact. There were cameras - all of them of different angles throughout the facility. Someone had been watching them.

The viewscreens flickered, and the images all changed to the same footage, taken from an earlier time. Chris swallowed, and something inside him churned. It was that same room again, back with the escape pods. The Captain saw himself practically carrying Piers toward the exit, toward their only way to survival. The image skipped, and now Chris was watching the very scene he'd tried so hard to forget replay itself before his eyes.

_"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door!"_

No, no - he couldn't watch this!

Chris took a step back, the distant banging no longer a concern as his heart twisted itself into a knot.

_"Goddamn it! Listen to me!"_

His back collided with the wall, and he found himself sliding down it as the video played out. A reminder of failure, of not being able to save what mattered the most. Chris felt a longing for his deceased lover rise again, and the guilt at letting him die closed in on his consciousness, nearly shattering him to his core.

_"We can still both get outta here! There's still time!"_

"Piers..." It was a hushed whisper, and the Captain fought desperately to block out the noises from the tape that came after. The screaming, the pounding of his fists against solid glass. He closed his eyes, hands raising to grip fistfuls of his hair between their fingers. He was hurt, numb to the danger of the creature lurking outside, yet also unaware of the pause in the pounding against the door, or the loud shriek of the monster as it skittered away as though it was startled by something. It was all a dull background as Chris fought against the need for tears...

Up until the sound of his own voice from the tape was replaced by an ominous chuckle.

"Such an unfortunate end, don't you think?"

Chris tightened his grip at the mocking tone. It couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming again. Another nightmare, or maybe he was dead; gobbled whole by that damned creature who separated him from Jill.

"But then I suppose you never were good at keeping your partners safe. I believe Agent Valentine was proof of that at one point."

Chris clenched his teeth, jaw tense. "Go away."

"Now, now, Christopher. You're hardly in any position to give orders."

"You're not real. You _died_," The Captain mumbled, trying hard to rid himself of the voice.

"It's not the first time you've thought that."

Brown eyes fluttered, unsure of themselves as Chris lowered his hands and chanced a look around the room, his gaze almost immediately set itself back onto the monitors where a familiar face watched him from behind shaded glasses. The Captain's breathing hitched, "That's not... It can't be."

A smirk graced over older features, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't bullshit me," Chris snapped, anger rising to gradually cloud over the ache in his chest cavity. If it was true, and the blond was really there... "How are you still alive?!" Could it be possible?

"My, aren't you emotional... Your protege must have had quite a hold over you."

Chris pushed himself to his feet and stormed with heavy footsteps to the console where he narrowed his eyes at the screen above. "Answer me! Why aren't you dead?"

"Dying isn't something that gods are known for, Christopher." The blond was pushing it.

Chris slammed a fist over one of the panels, crushing the controls under the impact force. "Goddamn it, Wesker!" He seethed as he pulled loose his hand and pointed an accusing finger at the screen. "You're the one behind all of this! The reason we were locked in here, it was all part of some plot that you came up with!"

"Still so slow at catching on," The blond tisked, fingers tapping at the arm rest of his chair. "You see, from down there, you'll no longer get in the way of my plans. Everything will proceed to unfold accordingly."

"What are you going to do?!" Chris pushed for more, always seeking out answers that he couldn't find on his own.

"Exactly what I planned to the last we met. This time, without your interference. Uroboros lies in wait." Wesker leaned forward in his seat, red-orange suns glowing fiercely behind tinted shades. "I believe my pet will keep you company in the meantime."

"Wesker! Wait!" The screen flickered, effectively cutting them off. "_Damn_ it!" Meaty hands enclosed themselves into fists as Chris backed away from the console, brown eyes locked onto the darkened screen. They needed to get a message out and inform the B.S.A.A. of what was going on. If Wesker was telling the truth, there was no way to tell how much time they had left before he destroyed millions of lives.

Chris had to find Jill. Then they could get the hell out of there.

A distant wail informed him that CVEIS was on its way back. Chris clutched a hold of his rifle, muscles tensed as he searched for another way out. There was a hatch on the far side of the room which revealed a ladder that seemed to descend deeper into the complex. The Captain gave a last look around the room and, seeing no other option, he started down it.

His boots hit the floor with a soft splatter, the bottom was lightly flooded and the area was overbearingly dark. Chris flipped on his light to show another narrow passageway ahead that curved off into three parts. There were more bodies scattered over the floor, and Chris had the feeling that finding Jill would prove to be much more difficult than he'd first thought.

As if on cue to his arrival, a voice echoed throughout the area from hidden speakers. The same voice from the tape they'd found earlier.

_"Forget the logs. CVEIS is a goddamn menace, and I knew it was plotting something! I damn well knew it! I think the boss did, too. Hard to tell from behind those shades."_

The sound kept going, tearing a hole into the silence.

A sudden shrill from behind caught his attention, and there was another bang far more close than the ones prior. CVEIS had broken through. Chris threw himself into a sprint down the flooded walkway, chancing a glance over his shoulder when he heard resounding plops fall into the water that weren't from his own footsteps.

_"CVEIS broke out, killed most of the other scientists and a lot of the guards. They all tried to put it down, but nothing worked!"_

The spikes.

CVEIS had dropped a handful of them down there with him, and they slithered through the water like snakes toward him. They paused halfway there to latch onto the corpses where they impaled themselves into the the back of their necks. The corpses twitched and rose, staggering back to their feet at the whim of the spikes, each curling inside them like some sort of parasite. Chris had actually slowed his pace at the sight, brown eyes widened themselves as the carcasses edged closer. CVEIS was next to drop down with a heavy splash, surprisingly able to fit through the small opening. It hissed, tendrils snapping at the air as its maw opened menacingly.

Recovering from the initial surprise, Chris turned and increased his movements back into a full-fledged sprint. He needed to get out and away; he needed to regroup with Jill and his unit.

_"It effectively took over half our own men and had them slaughter each other. It was... Horrible."_

It seemed like the controlled bodies quickened the more they moved and the longer time passed, their walk gradually sped into a run that had them hot on his heels with CVEIS running amongst them. They were getting closer, Chris had to aim his rifle while moving and pulled the trigger on one of the carcasses to stumble it backwards. It bought him time, but it didn't seem to go down any easier than CVEIS. They were persistent.

_"I see now just how much of a mistake all of this was. We should have listened to our previous boss... No, we should have killed it outright. Damn the scientific mind to hell, it's killed us all!"_

Chris was closing in on a smaller elevator room ahead, but the things were still too close. As a last resort he fired again at one of the corpses near the head, the bullets hit their mark all but for one that happened to whiz by and nip the spike. It fell free and the body dropped, unmoving.

That's all it took for Chris to know what to do next.

The moment he reached the door, he spun full circle to face the oncoming group and aimed down the iron sights. As soon as he had a lock, he squeezed the trigger with every intention to hit the flexible spikes, knocking them loose one by one. He hit the panel for the door as he killed the last, boot-clad feet took a leap backwards when CVEIS stuck its torso through the opening, struggling to part the massive doors and break through. The metal seemed to be stronger than the last, and it held tight under the stress. CVEIS wailed, tendrils jotted outwards toward the Captain in another attempt to pull him back.

_"CVEIS... CVEIS. Damn you."_

Chris aimed for each one as they came, bullets grazed over the soft surfaces and caused them to retract. The creature whined, unwilling to let him go as it squirmed against the door, a series of howls tearing from its throat.

Chris kept his rifle settled on the thing as he backed toward the elevator, hitting a button that sent it down his way. He debated on his option to open fire again - they'd have to kill CVEIS eventually, as they couldn't just leave it to run around. It was a threat, and a very large one at that, especially after all that he'd just witnessed.

The doors creaked slightly, relenting, and Chris made his choice. With a pull of the trigger, bullets soared through the air and skidded across hardened skin, making CVEIS weep only when they passed over its eye sockets, blinding it bit by bit. It screeched, writhing against the doors that regained their strength and closed in on the massive beast, keeping it pinned once again.

The elevator released a soft ding, and it was only then that Chris dared to turn his back and step inside. He held a hand out toward the button that would take him back up, only to pause at a particular shriek from the creature. No, it wasn't a shriek. Not a cry or a howl. It was jumbled, unrecognizable. Unsure of what it was, Chris turned to look back at the creature as it struggled against the doors, large claws embedded into the surface while it twisted itself.

_"It was supposed to be a beautiful thing that led us to discovery. CVEIS. In the end, I think we all realized a little to late that nothing good could have come from it."_

Then he heard the next sound with clarity, mingled by a sudden flash of blue light that sparked before his eyes.

_"CVEIS. Such a stupid initial. C-Virus Enhanced Infected Subject. We should have known better."_

A single word echoed beyond those that came from the speakers, blurred and distorted through the shrieks and whines that emerged from the beast, but it was mixed with an undertone of a human voice that had Chris unable to breathe. His body locked up, his heart a hammer that pounded in his chest cavity, threatening to explode.

"Captaaaain..."


	6. Together, This Time

**A/N:** Phew, lots of dialogue in this one. ;o Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! Same with the favorites and follows. x3

* * *

Chris was frozen on the spot, brown eyes widened as his body trembled. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe; it all seemed so insignificant compared to the spiral of emotions that encircled his heart. Suddenly survival wasn't so important, the last thing he wanted to do was put more distance between himself and Piers.

_Piers..._

Chris had left him to his fate down in that underwater facility, although it hadn't been willingly. Guilt embedded itself into the hurt, the _pain_ that his core was flooded with at the realization. Everything he'd wanted, everything that mattered; it was all there, shaped in the form of some grotesque abomination.

He swallowed, finally allowing himself to inhale a needed breath as he felt the formation of liquid start to leak from behind his eyes. He slowly shook his head, not wanting to believe that the thing that had hounded he and his men - _killed_ some of them, even - was his old partner.

His _lover_.

Chris wanted Piers back, wanted him to come home... But not like this.

"...Piers?" His voice cracked, unsteady as it rippled from his throat with broken edges. CVEIS... Piers, whined as his struggles against the barrier of the doors renewed. Chris wasn't afraid anymore, he wasn't worried for himself. His mind was in too much conflict with itself to care for his own safety any longer.

Chris didn't know how to handle the situation.

There had to be something left, some way to save Piers - he had called for him, _pleaded_ for his Captain. Chris searched the remaining eyes, bloodshot and discolored, hoping to find some semblance of humanity, some proof that Piers was still there, still okay.

"Piers... I don't..." The words died off, unsure of where they were going. "What do I do?" Chris asked his mutated lover, with the hope that he could guide him in the right direction and keep him sane. The Captain took a step forward, unsteady on his feet as he closed in. A clawed hand shot out, nicking him across the knee as he did. Chris withdrew with a grunt, one hand instinctively lowered itself to the wound - small, more of a sting than actual pain, but it hadn't reached far enough to cut deep.

Piers screeched, his massively mutated body writhed against the metal pinning him. Chris couldn't tell if he was gone again and trying to break through, or if he was somehow aware of what he'd just tried to do.

"Piers... Don't do this again, don't leave me like this! Fight it! Piers, _please_-"

More tendrils sprung free from under the hardened exterior to reach toward Chris, silencing his words as they snapped through the air. Chris raised his weapon again, finger trembled against the trigger. The more he looked down the iron sights, the more he realized he couldn't do it. The gun was lowered with shaking hands as the tendrils seemed to pause in mid air.

"Piers-"

"_Run_!"

There - it was something! Piers was still inside, still fighting in some small way, even with how difficult it was. The meaning of the single word took a moment to sink in. Piers was having trouble, he couldn't stop it...

The barriers parted enough for the massive creature to slip through, and they shut closed behind him to seal them both inside the room.

Finally, Chris found the will to move backwards and slammed a closed fist into the controls. The elevator door slid closed before Piers could reach him, a bang against the metal proved he was persistent, but the box lifted upward to separate them at last.

Chris collapsed to his knees. His gun clattered to the floor as his hands rose to shield his face, body shuddering as the tears passed through to wet his gloves. "Piers..." He mumbled the name between light sniffles, "Fight this, please." He was desperate to find answers, to help in some way, but he didn't know where to start. He _couldn't_ lose Piers again!

It was real. Everything around him closed inward, crushing him from the inside out. Wesker was alive, and so was Piers. The blond sought to destroy the world once again, and he was using Piers to slow Chris down so he couldn't prevent it.

Chris needed to find Jill and explain everything. Together they could find a way to help the young ace and stop the tyrant before he could carry out his plans. The time was ticking, and Chris didn't know how much of it was left. He had to move, to act.

For Piers. For the world. For his fucking _sanity_.

Chris brushed away the salty rivulets and reclaimed his weapon before standing back up. He could do this, he had to.

The elevator doors reopened with a soft ding, and Chris stepped outside. With renewed determination, he proceeded forward and down the hall, trying his hardest to block out the echo of a scream.

But then he heard gunfire a distance away, and brown eyes widened with realization.

_Jill!_

She and his men had to be close. He wasn't sure how they'd managed to circle around so fast, but he held no intention to complain. He sprinted forward, following behind the sound as closely as he could until it died off. But he was so close-

"Jill!" Chris risked shouting after her.

It wasn't in vain, "Chris! You're okay? Where are you?"

Chris stopped when another door blocked his way. He pounded a fist against it, "Here! Is everyone all right?"

Jill knocked her knuckles against the opposite side of the frame to confirm the positioning. She sighed in relief, "We're all here. When you were pulled under, I thought..." The voice trailed off, "I'm glad you're okay. What happened? Where's CVEIS?"

Chris didn't answer at first, instantly reminded of the voice that haunted his dreams. "I managed to lose him," He told her, "I'll explain it better once we get this open. Is there anything on your end to help?"

"Hold on, there's a panel. I may be able to override the lock. Give me a minute." There was a few minutes of shuffling around, the pressing of buttons and the unhinging sound of metal as the panel lid was removed. A soft spark emanated from the other side, barely audible before the doors swung open. Jill straightened her posture immediately and rushed to his side.

"Chris! You're bleeding-"

"I'm okay," The Captain assured, "It's nothing too deep."

A shriek cut through the air that had Chris spinning on a heel. It hadn't been that long, Piers couldn't have possibly...

Chris heard the sound a second time. Somehow, Piers had managed to find an alternate route to get past the elevator. Or, maybe he climbed up the shaft. Chris didn't know and it was the least of his concerns now. The fact that Piers had managed to follow him was what had him on alert, his men didn't know... Jill, she didn't-

They were arming their weapons.

"Jill, wait. We can't just kill him-"

Blue eyes swung back to him with the slightest furrow to her brow. She didn't understand, "Chris, it already attacked us. It's going to kill us if we don't stop it."

"No! I... I can get him to stop, I can find a way to help him! I owe it to him!" Chris was frantic, words came out jumbled and hurried, something out of character for the Captain.

Jill frowned in confusion, "What are you trying to say? That thing is a threat, another test subject that bioterrorists were working on. We have to eliminate it-"

"No, Jill! I can still save him! I can bring Piers back-"

"Piers?" Jill cut in, eyeing him curiously now. "Chris... Piers died over a year ago. You know that." Her tone changed considerably, lower and much more soft. "I think you're confused with everything that's going on. Look, let us take care of CVEIS, and then we can find our way back to the surface."

Brown eyes narrowed to the size of slits, "Jill, stop it! You didn't believe me about that damn spike and look what happened! It's him, he called for me! He's hurting, Jill!" Chris was insistent.

Jill sighed, "You know what the virus does to people. If that really is him... If you really are right, then killing him will be merciful."

Chris took a step backward, head shaking slowly in disbelief of the words. "No... No, I can't do that. I can't let him go, not again." He didn't care that they weren't alone, he didn't care that several of his own men had turned and stared at him in wonder.

"Chris! I'm sorry, but we don't have another option. We have to get back to the surface and we can't let that thing follow us. We still haven't figured out who was behind-"

"Wesker."

The brunette froze, taking a moment to register the name and that she'd heard it right. "..._What_?"

"It was Wesker, Jill. The one responsible for all of this. He's the one... The last guy in charge was going to close the project down. Wesker kept it going, he's part of what made Piers into that... That _thing_. I can't leave him like that, and I can't let Wesker succeed." Chris explained the situation as a whole, with brown eyes that watched blue for a reaction.

"Chris..."

"I'm not crazy, Jill."

"I want to believe that," The brunette said honestly. "But what you're saying is. Wesker and Piers have both been dead for a long time. We would have seen signs if they were alive, the B.S.A.A. would have heard about it."

"Like they heard about you?" The Captain nearly winced at the sharpness of his own voice, "I need you to trust me on this. I _need_ your help!" Chris reclaimed a step forward, and Jill held a hand up to stop him.

Blue eyes clouded over with a heavy sorrow. "I'm sorry, Chris... I do trust you, but this is all..." She couldn't even find the right words.

"Give me a chance to prove it then. Please."

Jill watched him in a temporary silence, a wide variety of emotions conflicting in her eyes. "You're really sure about this?"

Chris gave a single nod, "Positive. It's him, and Wesker... I didn't believe it either at first."

The brunette sighed, "I hope you're right about all this... But even if CVEIS really is Piers, if he tries to attack us again-"

"You can run. I can stay to try and reason-"

"Chris," Jill cut him off, voice stern as she spoke the name. Her tone softened as he paused to listen, "You know what he would want."

To kill him; to end the suffering and stop him from hurting anyone else. Of course Chris knew, but damn it if he didn't deserve a little bit of selfishness. "I have to try. There could be a way to bring him back... There was for you."

"That was different, Chris."

"Maybe. But I'm not giving up on him," Chris spun himself around as the noises from earlier resounded again, much closer than the last time.

Jill sighed, "I hope it works, I really do. Everyone stay on guard, just in case." The men fell in line for her just as they would their Captain, albeit given his current state of mind, whether or not it was a good idea to follow him was still in a heavy debate - even if he was their CO. Orders were orders, but that didn't mean they were right ones.

"I don't want to see any of you open fire," Chris stated, firm. The soldiers shuffled uncomfortably at that, and several shared glances were given to one another behind his back.

One clatter after the next rounded the corner. It was the tendrils they saw first before a slick, charcoal sleeked frame edged out from the shadows. Chris dared to take a step forward, and the men near the back didn't hesitate to raise their weapons just to be safe, despite what the Captain had said.

"Piers..."

There was a hiss as the mutated sniper came closer, each step forward caused a slight ting from the end of his claws as they touched the metal.

"We can take you back with us. Just... Calm down, fight this. Then we'll go home - you and me." Chris took another step forward, much more slowly than the last. "We can help you... We can find a way to-" Another movement too close and a jagged arm cut through the air to toss him aside before Piers leaped toward the group behind the Captain, forcing them to open fire under the assault.

Chris was on his hands and knees in an instant with a few new scratches to add to his already growing list of wounds, although luckily none were too deep. Piers had managed to hold himself back, even if it was only partially and for a brief moment. "Piers, no!" Chris shouted between the bursts of fire from his own men. "Hold your fire, damn it!" The words fell on deaf ears as a clawed hand outstretched itself, and there was a sickening swipe as it cut through flesh. One of the soldiers toppled over, his body was cut straight down the middle.

Even Jill held out her own weapon with the trigger pulled. She hated the idea of what they had to do - but she was strong willed enough to carry through, despite hearing Chris yell in the background. They were soldiers, it was their duty to make the hard decisions and she was sure she was making the right one.

As the brunette paused to reload, a thrust of a tendril had another man held up by the throat and left to dangle until it twisted with a snap. He fell to the floor near his fallen comrade, both of them left to rot. Aside from Chris and Jill, only two soldiers remained, and one of them was already injured from a previous fight.

Jill was forced to let up on the trigger as a much larger hand pushed aside her gun. She looked up just as Chris tugged on her arm to get her away and off to the side, away from the fighting. "Chris, stop! He's killing your men!"

"It's not his fault, damn it! They shot first-"

"He attacked _you_ first! We don't have a choice!" The brunette pulled free of his grip to ready her weapon again.

"Jill, _please_-"

Piers had averted his attention from the remaining soldiers to find them instead. Jill aimed her gun once more and fired, managing to get a hit on one of the eyes, still bloodied and abused from earlier treatment. Several of them were already popped, and Jill had two more of them doing the same. There was a howl as the transformed ace charged forward, but Jill was fast to catch on to the damage that the bullets had caused. A steady spurt had more of them burst in their sockets. Chris shoved Jill with himself out of the way before Piers could collide, and the former sniper dropped into a slide on the floor with a howl, his body now partially hidden behind a counter.

Chris was back on his feet before Jill as the gunfire died down. The two soldiers in back remained on alert, and Jill scrambled into a stand shortly after the Captain.

The slick body jerked and spasmed before it started to retract inward, seemingly decreasing in size until it was fully concealed behind the barrier. The agonized wails calmed down into something softer, something... _Human_. Chris didn't hesitate to round the side of the counter, and once more he found himself hardly able to breathe. "Oh god... Piers!" He was on his knees in an instant, crouching down over the limp frame that he lifted into his arms, familiar, yet icy cold.

Jill came around after Chris, still prepared to fire-

Until Chris held up a hand, pleading, his other underneath the body in his arms to support Piers by his neck. Blue eyes widened slightly at the sight and Jill froze on the spot. The mutation was gone, shrunk down to little more than scars etched over young features that Chris had missed for so long and desperately wanted to touch again. "Put it down, Jill... _Look_ at him. He isn't... He's _not_-"

"We don't know how long it'll stay that way." Jill cut him off, though her voice was far from hostile. More soft, insistent that he realize the truth before him.

A soft groan had Chris averting his eyes back to his beloved sniper, where his hand lowered to brush sweat sleeked locks away from the younger man's forehead. "...Piers? Come on..." Bloodied eyes fluttered half way, aching and mismatched, but Chris exhaled unsteadily upon seeing them.

Piers blinked softly, lips slightly parted with heavy breaths. "Cap... _Nnn_..." It was quiet, just at the edge of hearing where it dwindled so close to being completely inaudible.

Chris pulled the sniper closer, tucking his head under his own chin and against the span of his chest where his arms wove themselves over the lean frame, naked and freezing in his hold. "_Shh_... We'll be okay. We'll find a way to fix you."

To the side, Jill found herself hesitating at the sight. The barrel of her gun lowered as blue eyes fell to the floor.

Piers gasped, "I can't..." He croaked, voice sore and hardly sounding like his own. "Can't control it. Can't stop-" He cut himself off with a groan, body aching as it shook even under the strong, comforting clutches of his Captain. "Make it stop. Please, Chris, make it-"

"No!" Chris tightened his grip on the younger man as though afraid that he would slip right through his fingers. "Don't do that, don't ask me to-... Piers, stay with me. We can make it out. Together, this time." His own voice was as equally different to his ears, bordering on a quiet plea and trapped between the thought of losing Piers again.

"M'am?" Right. They weren't alone.

Jill snapped out of her daze and motioned to the soldiers. "Wait in the next room. We can take care of everything from here." The soldiers hesitated, unsure. "Go!" The word was louder than the rest; much more firm this time, and the men nodded under the sound before stumbling out of the area. They didn't need to see or hearing any of what was going on...

Piers raised a shaky hand to clutch weakly at his Captain's vest near where his head was placed against it. "_Please_..." It was his turn to beg, tone cracking under the mixture of pain that was both emotional and physical.

Hearing the singular word alone had Chris feeling something twist inside him, threatening to shatter the remnants of his sanity to pieces. "I can't do that... Piers, you know it. I can't lose you again, especially like this."

Piers coughed, a sputter of crimson leaked from between his lips. "I don't want to hurt you... I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try. You have... _No idea_... What it felt like to make you bleed. I don't want to relive that."

Chris pulled the sniper back carefully with a palm pressed to his cheek so brown eyes could stare into bloodied mismatched ones, "Then _don't_. You've come this far, you're here now. Just stay with me long enough to get out of this place, we can find Jake again and create an _actual_ cure... We can change you back, we can make things the way they were again."

"You don't know how long that could take, Chris..." The Captain wasn't used to seeing the ace so hurt and... Almost fragile. The virus had done a number on him, both through pain and mental torment. He was lucky to have not gone completely insane, or to have had his consciousness destroyed by the virus. He was there, he was still Piers in some way. That meant they could save him; they could give him his life back.

Chris shook his head, "You're right. But that doesn't mean you should let go that easy. After China, I..." He paused, brow furrowed in search of the right words yet they died on his tongue. He exhaled through his nostrils, "I'm not letting something like that happen again."

"Your men, Chris. They-"

"That wasn't you." Chris didn't give him the chance to finish, he would hear no more of it. "We're getting you out of here." Chris pushed himself to his feet with Piers still in his arms, brown eyes finally lifted to find Jill's blue.

The brunette sighed and stepped backward from the two men toward an upturned mattress in the adjoining room. Slim fingers tugged at the thin blanket until it was pulled free, and she returned to the duo to hold it outstretched. "He's freezing. Here." Jill held it out, and Chris carefully lowered Piers from his arms into a stand, but kept both limbs around him to make sure he remained steady as Jill wrapped it over his shoulders, only briefly moving his hands to allow the fabric to rest over the skin beneath his touch. Piers gave a short nod, grateful for some kind of warmth, no matter how small.

"Thank you," It was Chris who voiced the actual words, glad that he could still count on his old partner.

"Just don't make me regret it. We need to work on finding a way back to the surface." Jill motioned for them to follow as she stepped toward the room she'd sent the soldiers off in.

Chris turned his attention back to Piers before he made any move to try and go with her. "Can you walk?"

There was a small pause before the ace nodded again, "Barely. This is a bad idea, Chris."

The Captain snorted as he placed an arm around the sniper's shoulders to offer support if Piers needed to lean into him. "You used to say I was full of those."

"It doesn't look like that's changed."

For the first time in over a year, Chris had nearly smiled. "Let's finish this and go home."


End file.
